What if Link lost? A Link x Zelda story
by FallenAngel2298
Summary: Link loses his epic fight against Ganondorf, but an enigmatic figure steps in to save him... Strong Link x Zelda. Rated M for a reason. Slight AU (duh, read the title).
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would have happened, had not Ocarina of Time Link been able to defeat Ganondorf. Just for reference, when imagining the characters, think about their Twilight Princess forms (or how they would have looked in Twilight Princess, if they were in it). There's gonna be lemony goodness later and I have trouble imagining Ocarina-art characters getting it on.**

Link stood in the circle of flames, facing Ganondorf's true form: the demon, Ganon. Zelda stood outside the circle, watching as Link was comprehensively defeated by the monster.

_No... he's too strong... can't..._

Ganon raised his giant fist to deliver the final blow.

Link's tired arm tried to raise the Hylian Shield, in a hopeless attempt to ward it off.

_No... too tired... gotta deflect him.. I can't raise my shield... please, goddesses... I loved her... why does it have to end this way..._

The fist descended towards his tired, crumpled form, an all-encompassing dark whirlwind, encircling the last burning flame to snuff it out.

_Please, goddesses..._

Zelda screamed, a sharp, shrill sound bursting loose from her frightened throat. He was without hope. She had been stripped of her magic while imprisoned. There was no chance for him to survive. She threw her arms up in front of her face, a futile gesture that could do nothing to protect him.

The impact created a blast of air that blew her hair around for several seconds.

She raised her head and was taken fully aback by what she saw.

A man stood there, a hand raised in a spellcasting gesture. A triangle of light, not unlike the Triforce, had blocked the path of Ganon's fist. But this was not the Triforce. Not quite. This had a dragon depicted in the center, a dragon of European design. The man now raised his other hand, then swung it down in front of him. A flash of light came from behind him, smashing Ganon into the dirt.

"YOU!" Ganon screamed in anger at him, his voice distorted by his demonic throat. Instantly he was enveloped in a red aura and began shrinking.

The man turned towards Link and Zelda, the latter having run towards the former after discovering his survival.

"We have several moments before he finishes transformation. Do you need me to tell you anything before that happens?"

Zelda got her first good look at the man, now that he was no longer impossible to make out from the light of his barrier. He stood what she imagined to be a good five feet and perhaps eleven inches. Not a giant, but not short either. His tunic, black with gold patterns on it, was tight around his chest and shoulders, but loose from there down. His breeches followed a similar pattern from his upper thighs to his calves, suggesting a very sculptured musculature. The patterns on his tunic appeared to be completely random, excepting the triforce-dragon symbol that had appeared as his barrier spell, stitched in gold onto his tunic on the left breast. A purely black cloak hung over his left shoulder, all the way down to the ground, with a gold chain holding it around his neck. It obscured the entire left side of his body, excepting a long protrusion off the side of his hip, pushing the cloak backwards. This betrayed a sheathed sword on his left hip. Well, it could be anything really, but presumably it was a sword.

His face was something unique. He had tousled blond hair – well, 'blond' is an understatement. His hair was positively shining gold. It cast his face into sharp relief. He was fair-skinned and blue-eyed, and really would have been the ideal of the Nazi German party. His face was unbelievably handsome, somehow managing to be fine-featured – almost beautiful – while still being chiseled, rugged, and manly. It was of a completely indeterminate age. At first glance, the man looked about twenty-five. But on closer inspection, especially of his eyes, he looked much, much older than that. Enhancing his mystery was the fact that he had an aura of power about him. When most people have an aura of power, their manner suggests dominance and command. With him, the air around him literally _rippled_ with magic.

Zelda could do nothing but gape at the man, let alone answering his question. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as she beheld this glory of a man.

Link was held back by no such thing (A/N: If you thought this was gonna be a yaoi with Link and my OC, well, don't). He spoke sharply and suspiciously to this new arrival.

"Yes, I do need to know something. Who the hell are you? And if you're this strong, why didn't you stop Ganondorf long ago?"

"First, I am Skye R'Tei. Second, I am not allowed to interfere with events in any world unless the entire world is in direct threat of having its last hope extinguished. You were about to die."

"Not allowed? Not allowed by whom?"

"By God, of course. I'm His direct agent to this universe."

"What God? The three goddesses created Hyrule, everyone knows that, but no one said anything about any God."

"That's because you guys don't know about him yet. Hell, I need to start teaching me some classes. Maybe start a church in this little kingdom. But that's beside the point. Let's leave the theology out for a bit, please. Again, do you need me to tell you anything else?"

"Hmm... can you defeat Ganondorf by yourself?"

"You're kidding, right? I just introduced myself basically as an angel, and you ask me if I can defeat one measly villain? Of course I can. And I'm about to be forced to, it seems, because you couldn't defeat his demon form. I can't expect you to defeat his awakened form. Now, no more time for talking. Go, get out of the way, he's almost done. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. Make some popcorn or something, and I'll try to make it entertaining for you."

Link, noticing Ganondorf's glow diminishing, decided not to ask what popcorn was. He merely grabbed the still-dumbstruck Zelda and ran.

Ganondorf's final form looked somewhat less impressive than Demon Ganon. But he had the same aura of power that the mysterious black-clad man had, if slightly less intense.

"WHY, YOU BASTARD... YOU FINALLY SHOWED YOUR FACE. I WILL PAY YOU BACK FOR THAT DAY! YOU HELPED THAT CHEEKY BASTARD WHO ORIGINALLY MADE THAT DAMN MASTER SWORD DEFEAT ME. I HAVE WAITED ALL THESE YEARS FOR THIS REVENGE! I EVEN CHANGED MY NAME FROM DEMISE TO GANONDORF JUST TO CONCEAL MYSELF FROM YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND ME?"

"Because I'm not stupid? Because I kept my eye on you? Lucky guess? You decide. In any case, no matter who you are, if you threaten a world like this, you'll have to deal with me."

With this calm dismissal of what seemed to be Ganondorf's attempt to begin macho banter, the mysterious man, Skye, beckoned towards Ganondorf in an extremely cheesy kung-fu stance. He managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds, then, doubled over, busted out laughing so hard that tears ran down his face. None of the other three understood what the hell was so funny, and thus merely stood in puzzlement.

"Hang on... I need a sec... oh, gosh... gotta get some stupid eighties movies introduced into this world, so you can understand real amusement."

Ganonding decided to take advantage of the situation and, sword raised, charged at Skye. Syke immediately stopped laughing and stood up. The sword went clean through him, doing no harm. Ganondong had almost no time to be confused before Skye bitch-slapped him hard enough to knock him down. His Ganon-Dorkiness did not enjoy being on the ground, and therefore stood up immediately.

Skye finally decided to throw aside his cloak. He drew his sword, which was pretty much a plain longsword except for the black-and-gold hilt. It was not, in fact, too different from Link's own Ordon Sword other than the hilt. But the truly interesting thing happened when he attacked with it. He swung it towards Ganonderp and it was suddenly a Japanese katana. Ganondark immediately blocked the simple blow, which did not appear to have any force on it from the way it bounced away from the blade. When he swung again, he moved slightly faster, and with more force, except that it was now a Viking battleax. Again, and again. European longsword again. Scottish claymore. Scimitar. Warhammer. dirk, gladius, simple black baton, warhammer again, spear, no-dachi, claymore again, katana again, nanigata. The now lightning-fast and constantly varying attack forced Ganondank to his knees. A final blow drove a scottish dirk through his belly and finished him for good, fixing his prone form to the ground. Skye left the blade in him. It returned to the shape of a longsword again, and now glowed with runes that were indecipherable to Link and Zelda.

"That should seal him for a few hundred million millennia without me checking in on him again."

Skye muttered this, walking back about a hundred paces. He turned and raised two fingers, then pointed them at the ground. A huge temple sprung up where Ganondingaling had been lying, sealing his body away forever. More glowing runes stood guard at the entrance, accompanied by a dozen darknuts in gold-and-white armor.

**First chapter: Complete! I promise there will be delicious lemony cheesecakey doughnut cookies in the next one. A late Christmas present, if you will. I know everyone says this, but please review. I am honestly glad for any input and feedback that you can give me and I love reading it. I am fine with flames, but just remember that I don't give a shit.**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**A/N: In answers to PM's, here are a couple of things I could be.**

**1) Atheist and mocking all Christians**

**2) Christian and promoting my own beliefs**

**3) Trying to get cheap publicity by getting people into extended theological arguments on the reviews and bringing in their friends to argue**

**NO OF COURSE NOT I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING**

**(Damn, it's not working as well as I hoped. Maybe I should put some racially insensitive or anti-gay rights shit in here, up the ante a little bit.) Nah, just joking. OR AM I?**

**Okay, I'll devote a goodly part of this next chapter to explaining a bit about Skye. You all seem quite curious about him.**

**The second half of this chapter is fulla lemony shit. I'm publishing them separately so that if you are bothered by that, you can clear out. Under 18's, no warning ever deters you all, I know from experience earlier in life, but I'm pretty sure I'm legally required to put one in. Even if not, safety, whatever. So yeh, stay away. (feel free to ignore that, I don't give a damn.)**

Link walked up to the new fellow, Skye. Zelda had regained some of her composure, and seemed interested in the origin of the young (old?) man. Link opened the conversation in a somewhat tactless way. You see, Zelda's odd reaction to the newcomer's appearance had made him quite suspicious of him.

"Sir, you made a reference to Christianity earlier, and then you assumed I had never heard of it. I assure you I have indeed heard of it, and I'll have you know it's impossible. The world was created by Din, Farore, and Nayru. The Triforce is here to prove it."

"Well, consider this. I was raised as a Christian, and that, coupled with my various powers, makes me pretty sure that I was created to work specially for God. I know I'm immortal in at least one way, never growing old and dying from age, and I assume I'm also invincible. I can cast spells of any kind with no cost to my power, I have no limitations to physical strength, and I'm fast enough and skilled enough in combat such that I've never been injured in any way. Also, I hear a voice in my head from God telling me to do things that the Bible makes me thing that He would say."

"Look, that doesn't make you an angel, that makes you overly powerful and schizophrenic."

"Yeah, but I believe in God, so, if you take His existence as a given (which I do), that leaves one option."

"Okay, it makes you overly powerful, schizophrenic, and a religious fanatic."

"Or an angel."

"Sure, whatever."

"More importantly, shouldn't you two be rewinding the clock and arranging your marriage?"

Link and Zelda both went tongue-tied immediately.

"Oh, c'mon, guys. You know that's what happens next. Link, you're the hero. You just saved the princess from the big bad dude, and now you get to marry her."

Skye could tell, from the look on Link's face, that he had just become the Hylian's favorite guy. Zelda didn't look too different.

"I'll be damned. You're in love, too! That's awesome. We all know that happily ever after fairy tales are just that, but it looks like it's true in this case. Now, do you guys want to go back in time and wait seven years for the marriage, or should I just restore the world to what it should be?"

Zelda and Link merely stared at him. Again, Skye was forced to read their expressions to find his answer. Luckily, a man of over nine thousand years of age (**A/N that's right, bitches, I went there. Come at me**) can do that fairly easily.

"Mmkay, one Hyrule, coming right up."

Skye snapped his fingers.

_Immediately after_

Zelda stood next to a wall. She couldn't see anyone around her. Her brain went, and I quote: "Dafuq?"

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Wildly looking around, she saw Link on top of the pointed tower rising up from the wall. Skye appeared next to him, and, grabbing him around the arms, leapt down from the turret. Landing next to Zelda, he smiled, somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, I kinda forgot that we were standing in the ruins of a castle. So when I conjured it up, in the process of restoring Hyrule, the wall rose up between the three of us, with a tower right under Link's feet."

Zelda could not help herself.

"pfffffFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'm sorry, Link, but that's just... haah... so funny..."

Link was less amused, for reasons that should be pretty obvious to everyone.

"Okay, so here the castle is, but where are all the people?"

"Well, that takes a bit longer. Hey, look, the sun's about to set! You two had better get into that castle and get started. I'll resurrect the guards and nobles later, so you have all night!"

Zelda blushed down to her toes. Link, apparently, did not get the strong hint implied in Skye's words.

"Oh dear, I think you'll have to show him what I mean, Zelda. Enjoy yourself!"


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**I'll take this opportunity to renew my warning to minors, so that they can renew their act of ignoring it. Enjoy all!**

Zelda brought Link to the courtyard where they first met. Skye's assessment had been premature, and the sun was an hour or two away from setting. Ever since he had renewed the world of Hyrule, the sun was shining and the castle was filled with light and birdsong. A romance setting of perfection.

"Zelda, what..."

Zelda cut him off with her mouth. Not verbally.

Link was, naturally, surprised. You see, he had been raised among the Kokiri, and the only person who could have educated him about romance was the Great Deku Tree. And that esteemed being had died before Link was old enough to be deemed worthy of the knowledge by said construct of wood and foliage. Thus, he did not understand the action of Zelda placing her mouth upon his, but he enjoyed it thoroughly. Instinctively, Link put his arms around her. One behind the back, one behind the head.

Zelda reached up around his neck. She knew exactly what she was doing and what she was going for. Impa had been sure that she knew about everything that could happen, knowing that Zelda could be married off any time for political reasons. She pushed her face into Link's. No longer was she satisfied with the mere pressure of lips touching. She kissed _into_ him, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Link was taken aback by this. He had no conscious understanding of what he should do, but his instincts saved him again. Responding enthusiastically, he returned the deep, searching kiss. At the same time, he began groping her back and pressed her in against his chest.

Zelda knew then that she had him. She began removing his clothing, starting with his shirt. The bare muscles of his arms and chest were not huge and defined, but he had a very firm body. Every true weightlifter knows that there is really no such thing as a 'toned' body, you either have muscle or you don't; but that is what Link had. Feeling the warmth of his chest with her hands, she began to lose control of herself. She removed his boots by stepping on the side of them, then pulling his legs out of them, all while standing and kissing him.

Link had no idea why she was undressing him, but he loved it. Something was happening here. He didn't know what it was, but he sure as hell wanted to be a part of it. And it seemed like that was exactly what was gonna happen. He was now wearing nothing but his breeches (his hat had fallen off pretty much the moment she started kissing him); now he wanted to see more of Zelda. Automatically, he plucked at the neck of her dress, then stopped. Was that what she wanted? But it seemed okay. She nodded at him, then stepped back and pulled it off. Somehow she had removed her own footwear without him noticing, but he wasn't paying attention to that; he was completely taken by the shape of her body.

She was extremely pale-skinned, but then, he had already known that. She had extremely slender and shapely legs, but that paled in comparison to her torso. She had a very taut stomach, with no apparent extra flesh, and her breasts... oh, by Din, they were fantastic! Other men might say that they were too small, but that wasn't really true. They stood out plenty far enough for him. In any case, he would have loved her no matter what size they were.

Zelda saw him gaping, openmouthed, at her figure. She immediately blushed and covered herself with her arms. Then she decided that she had nothing to worry about, as Link was very rapidly pitching a tent in his breeches. His breeches. They were still on. She was going to have to do something about that.

She was coming towards him now, completely naked. He could do nothing but stand there, automatically stepping out of his pants when she pulled them off him. He was already fully erect, but then, it was his first time. Now she was kneeling before him, gripping his shaft. What could she want with that. She was... SHIT! She had placed his, already rock hard, member into her mouth and moving back and forth. The feelings of this were exploding throughout his body, and he could do nothing but groan. A raging sense was boiling within him, which she instantly got ready for as she noticed his tense facial expression. Soon enough, the feelings boiled over, and he shot thick white ropes into her mouth.

Zelda swallowed his creamy semen. It tasted pretty bad, to be honest, but she was willing to do just about anything for him right now. He was softening already? Damn. She would have to wait a minute before continuing with him. And that minute might as well be an hour, as her sexual frustration built with every passing second.

Link gasped for breath. Fuck, that had felt so good! What the hell was she doing to him? You know what, fuck that. He didn't care. He wasn't going to waste time asking stupid questions, as she moved towards him again. She laid him out on the grassy courtyard, and kneeled with a leg on either side of his waist. Now she was kissing him again. Damn, he could take that, and whatever else she was about to do to him. He was already growing hard again. She gripped his penis, pulling it up and touching it to the outer folds of her womanhood. Now she spoke for the first time since they had started kissing.

"Push yourself in..."

He did so, enthusiastically and forcefully.

"SLOWLY, DAMN YOU!"

Zelda screamed this last line out, clearly in enormous pain. He noted that her vagina was now dripping blood, coinciding with a feeling of breaking some form of barrier inside her. He stopped, fully inside her. Her face was scrunched up in extreme pain.

Zelda had lost her ability to form a rational and coherent sentence. She now groaned out every curse under the sun, as if it would decrease the pain of having him inside her. The pain _did_ decrease, turning into a warm glow of pleasure actually, but that had absolutely nothing to do with her swearing.

"Start moving... in and out..."

Link complied with no qualms whatsoever. He was starting to have some inkling of what was happening, so he pushed into her with utter abandon.

"Fuck... harder, faster... Link..."

Again, he followed her every wish. He slammed into her deepest reaches with greatest pleasure, leading to groans of pleasure, many resembling his name.

"Link... ah... fuck me..."

Taking his own initiative, he increased the speed of his thrusting. Faster and faster, he plowed into her, raising the intensity of her moans, which had now escalated into screams. Quickly, the realization arose that the same raging sense as before was rising in him. Quickly, he told her with a strained voice:

"Zelda... it's happening again..."

He began to pull himself out of her, something deep inside him warning him that completing this inside of her would have some awful consequence, but she wrapped her arms around his back and pushed herself back onto him.

"No, don't stop now, come on, faster, harder, OH FUCK I AM COMING! LINK!"

"SHIT! ZELDA!"

Gasping, their juices overflowed into each other, mixing and mingling as a true testament to their love. But now Link was curious, and it seemed like an opportune moment to ask questions. Which he did, in between gasps.

"What... the fuck... just happened...?"

Zelda smiled at him; a warm, loving smile.

"It appears as though I have some explaining to do."

**Here you go! The promised lemon has arrived. Now, feel free to review and tell me how bad it sucked. But I have a general rule that if you're going to insult me, you gotta give me specific details of why. Otherwise, I'll just completely ignore you. Yup, I pay utmost attention to good reviews and completely ignore bad ones (well, bad ones with no constructive feedback). That's right bitches, it's called a double standard.**

**Also, I'm toying with the idea of a Link/Zelda/? l****ove**** triangle. What do you all think of that, and who do you think it should be?**

**I promise that Skye will become an interesting character. He's human (or Hylian, whatever) too, and he will be very amusing later on!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have a couple of points to address here.**

**First, to those of you sending me PM's about it, Skye is _not_ me. He's an interesting fellow that I developed in teenage fantasies some years back and whom I actually managed to turn into a decent character over time. I'm shorter than I usually imagine Skye to be; in most of my stories that I write about him in private, he's 6'5", seven inches taller than me. I'm 5'10" myself. I made him 5'11 for various reasons, which I'll elucidate later. Furthermore, as well as being much taller than me, Skye has golden hair, while mine is dark. He's pretty skinny, while I have broad shoulders. Skye has very bright blue eyes, while mine are green with a brownish center. Lastly, Skye has extremely compact muscles (I imagine them being dense as steel to give him his strength), while I have a much more muscular and defined frame than he does. So no, Skye is in no way me. I dreamt him up mainly because, well... the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, right? I have an older brother who Skye is partially based on, and he wishes he was short and muscular like me, then I tell him he's crazy because being tall and blond is way better... what I'm trying to say is that you always want what you can't have. The point here is that, ultimately, _the reason Skye exists is because he is __not__ like me._ Sorry, just thought I had to explain that because I got 6 different people PM'ing me to ask that.**

**Second, the Sword Art Online symbol is my avatar, not the picture for the story. I have no picture for the story. Maybe I should...? I'll get on that.**

**Thirdly, in this story, there will be another antagonist, and the defeat of Ganondorf will not develop this into a useless story of stupidity.**

After they donned their clothing, Zelda spent about half an hour educating Link about sex and the various terminology involved. He was somewhat astonished that it was the way babies were made, and then had a thought.

"Wait, then wouldn't that mean...?"

"No, because I am about to get my period. Perhaps as soon as tonight."

The conversation changed gears and turned into a lesson on menstruation, and then Link changed the subject.

"The sun is going down... shouldn't we get ourselves inside the castle?"

"Yes, and I shall have to show you around the place so you know where everything is. You are going to be a prince soon, after all!"

"..."

Link was speechless. He had forgotten about that.

"Oh, please, Link. We just slept together, and now you are worried about marriage? I cannot believe you."

"Well... whether or not it's ridiculous for me to be stunned is beside the point. It remains that I am."

"I cannot argue with that logic... oh well, here comes Skye, so perhaps we will find out what is to happen now."

Indeed, Skye was strolling up the path into the courtyard.

"Hey there, Zelda, are you a... _woman of the world_ now?"

Zelda blushed at his sally.

"An angel would have more than enough tact to not ask that question. Furthermore, an angel also would not even broach that subject."

"Heh, I don't really think I'm an angel. I just think that God sent me to do His work. I'm not perfect. Besides, God forgives all sins, so I give myself... leeway."

"So you mean to say that you sleep around."

"Hey, you're making me sound like a manwhore. Besides, you're one to talk, considering what you just did with Link."

Unfortunately, his logic was perfect. Zelda discarded the idea of continuing the argument.

"Where is my father? Have you revived him yet?"

Skye's face clouded briefly.

"When I brought him back to life, I explained the situation to him. King Harkinan then drew his dagger and said, "Zelda deserves to rule, and I have no value. I was blind and stupid and a bad father." He then threatened to kill himself. I was merciful, and painlessly snuffed out his life force. Your mother acted similarly, adding your father's death to her list of reasons. You are now Queen Zelda of Hyrule."

Zelda, remarkably, did not cry a single tear.

"I have lived with my parents' deaths for seven years. It is a cruel thing for fate to give me hope, and then snuff it out. I suppose they would not desire tears. I know that they would have wanted me to get over it quickly and rule as best I know how."

Skye nodded, respect in his face. Link spoke up now.

"Zelda, you should wait for a while before the marriage. The people'll need to get used to your rule before an announcement of something like that."

"Perhaps you are right. Very well. But you will still live in the castle with the title of 'Lord of the Kokiri Forest'. Perhaps if you are nobility for some time then the people will accept our engagement."

"Such wisdom. I can't tell if it's from the Triforce or your own good character, but you're pretty damn insightful, Princess."

Link nodded at the assessment of his beloved.

"It's both. The Triforce actually changes you to have that trait, which is then part of you. That's why, for example, Ganondorf did not have to call upon the Triforce for power; it was already inside of him, just augmented by the Triforce's power. That make sense?"

Skye nodded, examining the two of them. The attitude and thoughts a person had influenced their appearance, and this happened over the course of a lifetime. It was very possible that Link had been courageous his entire life and that the Triforce's release merely bolstered that.

Link had a thought.

"Skye, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"I've a friend named Saria, a Kokiri. She lives in a temple, deep in the lost woods. Could you try to release her from the temple? I want her to meet Zelda, as she's been my friend since I was a toddler."

"Okay, I'll go. See ya, I'll be back as soon as I can. By the way, I've finished reviving the guards. They're on their way up the hill towards the castle."

"I thought you weren't going to bring them back until morning."

"Well, that's what I said, but you guys finished pretty quickly. Need to work on that stamina, Hero."

Link and Zelda both blushed, and Skye winked at them roguishly.

"Ta-ta for now."

Later

"Damn. Where am I? I can't find the stupid temple..."

Then everything went dark. The world swirled around him and he lost consciousness. The last thing he heard was a voice, backed by maniacal laughter.

"THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES FOR LOSING YOURSELF IN THE LOST WOODS."


	5. Chapter 4

**Before you read this, I cannot urge you strongly enough to go to Youtube and search for the video, "Link is dead", by The Game Theorists. I think you will find it extremely intriguing, and will provide the evidence for claims made in this story.**

**Also, while writing this story, the thought of Link's satchel comes to mind (you'll notice where I thought of this). You ever realize how much shit he can stuff in his bag? Lemme give you an example. If you are playing Twilight Princess and have the Big Bomb Bags, you can have 180 bombs on you at one time. One hundred and eighty motherfucking balls of metal and explosive. How the hell can he carry that lot on him at once? Oh well. We'll explain it the same way we explain all the plot holes and bugs in this game. How, you ask? MAGIC. (If you caught that reference, I applaud you completely and utterly. Seriously, PM me with the origin of that reference and I will mention your name in the next chapter with highest honors.)**

_Hyrule Castle_

"Your Majesty, thank God you're all right!"

"B-but you're a teenager... how can this be?"

"It doesn't matter! We're here for you, Princess!"

Zelda was caught up extensively in explaining to her guards what had transpired during the seven years of their death, eliciting countless demonstrations of surprise and disbelief. Meanwhile, Link stood above on the castle wall, observing the darknuts of the temple nearby the castle. The temple that housed Ganondorf.

_Damnit. I should have beaten him. Why did I have to rely on Skye to save me? Forever after, I'll be known as the failure of a hero who lost to his enemy and needed a complete stranger to bail him out and save the princess for him. Maybe I'll go practice with those darknuts...someday I'll get Skye to release that seal. I'll defeat Ganon and regain some of my honor._

Even as these angry thoughts passed through his mind, he saw the white-brick temple turn black. The darknuts' armor showed a similar change – Link could see that even from this distance – and assorted monsters began pouring out of the temple; about seventy of them in all. Presumably Skye had placed them there to deter thieves, but clearly they now followed Ganon's orders.

"Zelda!"

Zelda broke off her conversation and moved to see what he was looking at. She paled when she saw it. Before she could speak, a shockwave burst through the air and they heard Ganon's laughter.

"It is impossible for the Gerudo thief to have broken that seal and for those monsters to have escaped Skye's thrall; we both saw him defeat Ganon with ease. He is much stronger than they are! They could not have overcome such strong magic by themselves, and no one could have entered the temple to tamper with the seals!"

"Something must have happened to him. His magic is no longer in effect, so that means he's been defeated."

The look Link and Zelda shared at that moment proved that they were thinking the same thing. Something or someone that could overcome a person like Skye? That is even more worrisome than Ganondorf himself.

Link was paralyzed. He could not defeat Ganondorf one on one before; how could he do so now, with the king of evil supported by a legion of monsters? Even as he had this thought, a black-and-gray wolf came from nowhere and leapt onto him.

_Link's mind_

Link stood facing the wolf. It sat for a moment, and then threw its head back in a howl. What he saw then scared him more than anything; he stared at himself. But this version of him was different. He was older, and wore an earring in his right ear, along with a golden ring upon his finger. Who was this person? It was clearly not him... but, somehow, it was. Then the being spoke.

"Do not ask. I know what you wish to know. I am a later incarnation of the Hero of Time. I live in a very different Hyrule, more than five hundred years after yours. I, too, had to fight Ganondorf. About ten years ago in my time. I could not have done so, had you not appeared to me in the form of a golden wolf."

"W-what devilry is this?"

"You will, eventually, play the Ocarina of Time and return to your boyhood self. But when you awake, you will go search for Navi. Your search will lead you to the Lost Woods, where you will be lost, die, and become a Stalfos. You will refuse this outcome, and enter your purgatory, where you will fight to save the nonexistent world of Termina. After you accept your death and lay dormant for many years, you will appear to me in your Stalfos form and teach me the eight sword skills that I am about to, in turn, teach you."

"W-what?"

"Do not think. Fight me. I will teach you what you need to know to defeat Ganondorf. Now, come!"

_Hyrule Castle_

Link shook his head as he came out of the trance. He realized, looking at Zelda and noticing that she had not reacted to the attack on him, that firstly, only he had seen the wolf, and secondly, that no time had passed. But there was no time for wondering, as he quickly saw.

Raising the Master Sword aloft, Link cried:

"To arms! Protect the Princess!"

Knowing that the protection of their royalty was the most integral part of these guardsmen, he specifically invoked Zelda in his battlecry, ensuring that they would follow without hesitation. A roar of agreement from the fifty-odd soldiers told him that he had been absolutely correct. He charged out the gates at the head of their ranks.

The two forces met in a storm of shouts, curses, screams, and the clash of metal upon metal. Link wasted no time with the underlings, and searched for Ganondorf himself. He knew that if Ganondorf was not stopped, forever, that no amount of dead boblins would help anything. Spotting the evil king at the entrance to the temple, he charged towards him.

As he drew near, the darknuts that now made up Ganon's guards moved to encircle him. But before a single blow was exchanged, the king of darkness called them off with a gesture and sent them to fight the Hylian guards.

"Boy, I am glad I got this chance to fight you again. I was bothered by the fact that I used my magic to defeat you last time, and I came to the realization that you might think that, without the Triforce of Power, I could not have defeated you. Know that such an assumption could not be further from the truth. In proof, I will fight you this time, not with magic, but blade to blade, to show you that I am superior to you in every way."

Thus spoke Ganon, King of Evil, as he drew his foul sword to engage Link. But Link had barely paid attention to the speech, other than to register that this would be a duel and not a power struggle. Wordlessly, he took his stance.

"Strong and silent, huh? I'll show you the lie of both; before this is over, you'll be crumpled on the ground, screaming in pain."

Ganon said this as they circled slowly. Link cursed, for the first time, his left-arm dominance. Had he been right-handed, his shield would have given him an enormous advantage, forcing Ganon to reach across his own body to take advantage of any opening, baring his arm to Link's counterattack. A strike to the arm would see the fight over almost before it began. But, as it was, Link would have to bring his shield across, effectively blinding himself, to protect himself. That was, of course, assuming that he would not use his sword to parry; this was impossible, given Ganon's extreme strength advantage. Attempting a sword-to-sword parry would result in the Master Sword being wrenched from his grip by the impact. That would be certain death.

Link circled right, ensuring that throughout the conflict, his sword arm would be partially to Ganon's undefended side. This meant that whenever Ganon stopped to center his balance for any real blow, he would have a slight advantage in that the king of evil would have to bring his sword across himself to parry, effectively preventing a strike. Ganon noticed this tactic and began circling the opposite direction, refusing Link that advantage. In response, Link stepped forwards, bringing his right arm – bearing his shield – across to the left, smashing Ganon's dark blade away from his body and creating an opening for attack. He took advantage of this by continuing the step forward, spinning counterclockwise in an attempt to cleave across Ganon's body backhanded with the Master Sword. This had the twofold effect of causing Ganon to leap backwards to avoid the blade, and teaching his opponent that circling to the left would not end well for him.

Ganon looked at Link, apparently reassessing him.

"Well, we do have some skill with our weapons after all, don't we? It seems my initial judgment of you was incorrect; I thought you merely managed to defeat my minions through the sheer power of the blade you wield."

Ganon did not really have anything interesting to say; he was merely talking for the sake of distracting Link. Halfway through his speech and interrupting neither his sentence nor his cadence, keeping an even tone, he stepped forward for a quick stab at Link. Link, not having been born yesterday, did not fall for this simple ruse. He shrugged the blow off with his shield.

They traded feint for feint, parry for parry, for several minutes. They were not actually fighting yet; each was merely trying to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the other. The first serious attack was made by Link. Again leading with his shield, he trapped Ganon's blade between the Hylian Shield and Ganon's own breastplate. This move brought Link too close to use the blade of the Master Sword, but that was not his intention. He tried only to bring the pommel against Ganon's head to stun him. But this was prevented by Ganon gripping one side of the crosspiece of the Master Sword with his left hand. However, he immediately released it with a loud shriek. Link, seeing only that his attack had failed, stepped away, spinning around once and slashing. The clumsy attack was expertly stopped by Ganon's black blade. Link stepped back a few paces to understand what had happened. Ganon stood, staring at his palm, which was smoking. A black line lay across it.

"Truly, I had forgotten the weapon you wielded; the Master Sword, Blade of Evil's Bane. I suppose I can be classified only as evil, no? I would do well to remember that no evil can touch the sword made by that bastard, the first Hero of Time... flying around on that infernal red bird and cavorting with the goddess Hylia's human avatar... but at least he had to do plenty of work to make it that way, didn't he? Heh."

Link was, again, ignoring Ganon's words. He was, once again, observing everything possible about his enemy. He noted the jewel that Ganon wore on his forehead, but dismissed the idea of using a Helm Splitter against him. The height and weight advantage that Ganon had would make a shield attack useless, and, therefore, that particular maneuver would be impossible. He also doubted that Ganon would be caught off guard by a Back Slice, and there was no way he was dumb enough to fall for the Mortal Draw. But he thought he saw a way now. Ganon had been backed up almost to the temple wall by his last ploy, and he seemed not to have noticed this.

Link, therefore, moved up to Ganon, and engaged once more. This time, neither of the pair moved their feet, but merely stood, trading blow for blow. Link took an overhead stroke on his shield. He retaliated with a lunge, which was knocked aside by a quick swipe of Ganon's sword, and followed by another swipe, this one at his chest. He took this on his shield as well. Now he saw Ganon move his center of gravity back, preparing for a lunge. Anticipating, Link angled his shield down, and the expected lunge was deflected into the dirt. Link stepped forward onto the blade's tip and aimed a mighty slash at Ganondorf's chest. As expected, Ganon was forced to leap back, but he underestimated his proximity to the timple wall. He hit the wall, it being closer than he thought, and it caused him to stumble, losing his sword. Link had dropped the Hylian Shield and, twohanded, smashed the Master Sword up to its hilt in Ganon's chest. Ganondorf was pinned to the temple wall by the Blade of Evil's Bane, and it robbed him of all his power and movement until such time as he could be sealed.

Link, giving himself no time for celebration, turned his attention to the primarily boblin and lizalfos army. He pulled the Biggoron Sword from his Physics Defying Magic Satchel of Awesomeness and ran to help the beleaguered guardsmen. If he thought in such crude terms, he would probably have said something like this:

"Get ready for some two-handed ass whuppin', bitchiz!"

_Later_

Link took Zelda towards the temple. They had paused briefly to assess casualties. Extraordinarily, none of the guardsmen had been killed, though almost all were injured in some way or another. They had fought in three rows, and every time a combatant took a bad hit, the man behind him had stepped forward to fight. This way, they could protect each other and prevent the enemy from following up on their advantage.

**I won't bore you with the sealing ritual that Zelda and the Sages performed, as, if you are reading this, you've likely beaten OoT, or at least seen the end in some way or another.**

After the deed was done, Zelda spoke to Link.

"I am glad that you were able to defeat him. I know you could have defeated him the first time, and I would have hated for you to be forgotten in history because of a tiny mistake you made during your fight."

"Somehow, I think that Skye would've given me the credit for defeating him. He didn't seem like he cared much about it, and he certainly gives the impression that he is just trying to make things go smoothly for us. I mean, think about it. He took off to try and free Saria from the temple, even though he said it was only his duty to protect the world from being destroyed."

"You may well be correct. But even so, it gladdens my heart to see that you defeated him in combat. From what I know of you, I think that you would have regretted it your entire life if you had never been able to prove your worth against him."

"You're right. I was actually considering asking Skye to free him for me to have another crack at him."

"Link, do we not forget something? Skye is not here. I am sure that he would have come as quickly as he could when he felt the seal disintegrating. Surely some ill fate has befallen him."

"Whoa, hold on. We can't help him. Think about it. Anything that could have taken him down would tear me apart."

Zelda looked oddly at him. Then he realized what he was saying.

"But he saved my life. And yours. And he restored Hyrule to its natural state. I owe it to him. I'll leave this instant, and ride to the Lost Woods to see if I can find him."

Zelda pulled him into a loving kiss, and then had one last thing to say.

"I know that on every such occasion, I, as your worried lover, would be expected to say such a thing; but I shall say it anyways. Come back safely."

Link smiled at her. Then he ran towards the valley that led out of the castle, playing Epona's Song as he went.

Zelda watched him leave.

_He truly does have the Triforce of Courage. Bravery has nothing to do with being unafraid; rather, it means being afraid and acting regardless. He even admitted his fear to me, which he does not often do. That betrays the magnitude of his fear. And yet still he goes. That is true strength. Oh, Nayru, I love him so much..._

**Yes, I know that there is a plot hole here in that Saria would have been called for the sealing ritual with the other sages. Please just go with it, okay?**

**I wasn't kidding about that reference. If you catch that and PM me with it, I will seriously tag you in my next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 up. I got nothing to say, sorry.**

Skye awoke and lifted himself off the ground.

Whoa.

"What the fuck?"

He was... heavy.

Skye usually had such a high muscle density to body weight ratio that such things as getting off the floor were like lifting a toothpick to you and I. It was not difficult for him to get up by our standards, but for him, it was one of the greatest efforts he had ever made in his life. Looking down at himself, he saw that his body was definitely not the one he was familiar with. His shoulders were broader, and all his muscles were much larger and softer (remember, Skye has muscles with a steel-like density. The ones he has now are those of a regular human). He could already tell that he was a fair bit stronger than your average human, and moved faster, but with a lot less agility. Luckily he was about the same height – maybe an inch shorter – so he wouldn't have to get used to that, at least.

Having examined his body, he looked around himself. He was in what was basically a glass box, descending slowly. It was, at the moment, about a mile off the ground, though not supported by anything he could see. Below him, there was an _enormous_ forest. Despite his elevation, he could not see an end to it in any direction. The only break in the dense foliage was right below his box, and was maybe a hundred yards by a hundred yards square. He assumed that was were he was going to land.

Looking left, he saw a small mirror, the only thing in the box with him. It hung on the glass, adhered in some way. Looking in it, he repeated an earlier line.

"What the fuck...?"

His face looked completely different. He was dark-haired and had greenish eyes. His face shape was more chiseled than before, but that would be true even if he was now a girl. His usual face shape was _extremely_ smooth.

He decided to stop worrying about his appearance and start worrying what had happened to him. He remembered the voice from right before he fell unconscious. He had been lost in the Lost Woods, and everyone knew what happened to you after that. You turned into a Stalfos. This must be related to that in some way. Probably this place did not actually exist, and the entire place was a hallucination. It must be a trial of some sort, he thought. If you just straight turned into a Stalfos, then he would be one right now. That would explain why he was no longer in his original body; no sort of trial would be a real challenge to him previously, as he would merely blast his way out with magic... magic! That was a thought. He needed to know if he would be able to use it; that would be important knowledge if there really was a trial to come. He reached for the pocket of magic in his mind. Nothing. He hadn't really expected to be able to be able to use magic.

He immediately decided not to waste his time and started performing a series of exercises in the 10x10 foot space. He tried jumping as high as he could. Maybe thirty inches. That would take some getting used to. He tried rolls, pushups... everything he could think of. He was accomplishing two things at once; he was warming up for anything that could come, and also establishing his new physical limits.

The elevator touched down. Then it completely disappeared. Skye stood in a fairly large clearing by himself. But then figures started walking out of the trees, in twos and threes. A completely random conglomerate of people that he had known from somewhere or other, only some of whom sparked his memory. None of them had eyes, just white spaces where their irises and pupils should be.

Not a trial. An attack on his consciousness. He realized what was happening. His body was the physical representation of his mind. If he was physically subdued by these imaginary people, his mind would shatter and he would become a Stalfos. If he went insane from killing all the people he had ever known, especially those he cared about, the same outcome would result.

"Damn..."

His only hope was to hold out as long as he could. Perhaps it would run out of people he had known or seen... but that was hopeless. With all the worlds he had ever been to, there was an almost limitless supply of faces that he had seen at least once, on the street or something. His only real hope was that someone would find him and help him before he lost.

He chose a random person as his first target. He didn't know the guy or remember him from anywhere, he must have been a person he passed somewhere and barely saw, much less noticed. Skye got a running start and dove onto his hands. He swung his feet out from under him and up towards the man's head. He gripped his neck with his ankles and twisted, pulling himself up as hard as he could. This had the twofold effect of breaking the man's neck and launching himself into the air. He winced at the effort. He had to remember to keep his movements realistic, this body couldn't handle stunts like that often. Coming down, he landed feetfirst on the upturned face of a woman, whom he also did not remember. He landed solidly on the nose, crushing it and driving the bones directly into the brain. Instant death.

Pulling himself up, he looked around him. He didn't yet see anyone he knew. Perfect. He could concentrate on these people that didn't matter to him for at least an hour, if he was careful to not overexert himself. If he did that, he would instantly die.

_One hour later_

"Shit..."

Skye was now panting from the effort. His muscular form was strong and hardy, but he could hardly stand an hour of unarmed combat without being extremely tired. He walked towards the next person he saw, ducking a punch and delivering one of his own to the solar plexus. As the person keeled over, he was already moving on to another. A kick to the groin of his man took him out of action. The next, a smashing blow to the side of the head. The next, a woman whom he overpowered, gripped the face of from behind, and snapped the neck of. Each person he injured or killed, it wrenched his heart. These people, most of whom he did not even remember, were still people. He had to work extremely hard not to forget that they were hallucinations. Even as he had this thought, everything disappeared.

His vision changed to looking up into the eyes of a young, green-haired girl. Turning his head, Link was there as well.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in the Forest Temple."

This was the green-haired girl speaking.

"Are you Saria?"

She nodded.

"Link, why are you here?"

"Your seal broke and I had to fight Ganondorf, as well as all the monsters he had with him. This time, I got him good."

"Glad to hear that. So you figured something was wrong and came to find me?"

"Indeed. I found you collapsed in the woods and brought you to Saria, who saved you with her power as a Sage."

"Is that so? Then it seems I owe you both one. I'll grant you each a wish, then. Link?"

"Just free Saria."

"Man, I was going to do that anyways. Okay."

Skye stood up and touched the girl's forehead.

"Okay, I altered the spell that was on you slightly. You're still a sage, but now you're technically considered part of the temple. So wherever you go, you're still in the temple."

"R-really? I can leave, after being stuck here for seven years?"

"Indeed. Now, what is your wish?"

"Umm... I don't know... No, wait, yes I do. I want to grow up."

Skye nodded. She must be a Kokiri, because, looking at her, she must be much older than the ten years old she looked to be.

"Do you know how much older you want to be?"

"Eighteen. Like Link and Zelda."

"Do you want to continue to age?"

"Yes."

Skye snapped his fingers.

"Done."

Saria looked down at herself.

"Oh my gosh, I really am older!"

"I didn't lie."

Saria, as she herself said, really was eighteen. She was about a foot taller now, about Link's height of 5'6", and _extremely_ attractive. She also had an enormous amount of hair.

"Yeah, so I just turned you into a human, basically. This isn't my design, it's what you really would look like if you'd been allowed to age those eight years. That's the amount of hair you would have had. Your green dress is my design, though."

"Ohmygosh thank you so much!"

Saria jumped on him to hug him in ecstasy, then went red and stepped back. As she tried to make that step, she fell over.

"You probably shouldn't forget that you're a foot taller now. It'll probably be hard do things for a while, because you have to forget everything you knew how to do and re-learn it in your new body."

"That's fine, thank you again. Can I ask another favor, though?"

"Sure, I'm in a favor-fulfilling mood now."

"Can you carry me to the castle? It seems I'll have trouble getting there like this."

"Sure, but let me do something with this hair first, Rapunzel."

Seeing the confused look on her face, he waved it away. He reached around her and grabbed a handful of it. Making up his mind, he made a gesture and almost all of it fell away. It was now shoulder length and straight.

"I think that should be enough off for now. You can do whatever you want with it later, but now let's take you to meet Zelda, shall we?

He picked her up without waiting for an answer and held her bridal style. She put an arm around his neck and could not resist kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem."

Seeing the look on her face, he groaned inwardly.

_This could be a bad thing._

_Or a really, really good thing._

**You've likely already figured this out, but here it is. The next official couple is Skye and Saria! Yay!**

**On a side note, Ruto does not exist in this story. She died of a huge combination of STD's, including syphilis, long ago. Dirty whore.**

**I have several plot inaccuracies in here, I know. I don't give a damn.**

**Finally figured out what's wrong with this story. Overpowered OC's only work as side characters. Well, there's only a few chapters left, so hopefully my next OC story will turn out better. Will Skye come back? Possibly.**


End file.
